Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daibutsu
The is a Mythical Zoan-class Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform into a Daibutsu (a giant Buddha statue). It was eaten by Sengoku, former Fleet Admiral of the Marines. The fruit's name was revealed in SBS Volume 60.SBS One Piece Manga - Vol. 60 Chapter 585, Fan question: Oda Sensei! What exactly is Fleet Admiral Sengoku's power? I’ve been wondering for a while. In the Viz Manga it is called the Human-Human Fruit Daibutsu Model. Strengths and Weaknesses The main strength of this fruit is that it allows the user to transform into a giant, Buddha-like entity, gaining an extreme boost in strength to match the increased size. In this form, Sengoku's limbs grow out of proportion, giving him abnormally large arms and relatively tiny legs. His entire body takes on a golden hue, similar to a polished gold statue (grey colour in Gigant Battle); in addition to a full and hybrid transformation that are available to all Zoan Devil Fruit users, he can use palm thrusts to launch powerful shock waves.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 59 Chapter 578 and Episode 487, Sengoku launches a shock wave blast at the Blackbeard Pirates. In Sengoku's case as well, as his race is human and this is a variation of the human Zoan fruit, he also receives a state of enlightenment when using the power.SBS One Piece Manga - Vol. 20 Chapter 184, Fan question: What happens if a person eats the Hito Hito no Mi? This fruit has no apparent weaknesses, aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Sengoku has so far been seen using this fruit primarily for combat purposes, enhancing his punching power with his increased size, to the point of injuring the rubber-bodied Monkey D. Luffy and destroying the scaffold they were on, even when it was blocked by Mr. 3's harder-than-steel "Candle Wall". Sengoku can launch golden shock waves to cause heavy and widespread damage to a group of enemies, and was strong enough to injure even the Blackbeard Pirates. In the anime, these shock waves are shown to be powerful enough to clash against the ones created by Marshall D. Teach.One Piece Anime - Episode 488, Sengoku's and Blackbeard's shock waves clash equally. When Sengoku first used his fruit's powers to in an attempt to execute both Luffy and Ace, nearby Marines noted that they had never seen him use it before, suggesting that he rarely transforms. Trivia * This fruit's power is the main reason for Sengoku's moniker: "The Buddha". * Although the fruit's name translates over to "Great Buddha", a "Daibutsu" more accurately refers to a statue of Buddha rather than an the actual Buddha, which fits with his golden skin color and his hair becoming bumpy as if solid. * When Sengoku transforms in the manga, his hat seemingly disappears and his uniform gets tied around his waist (the process of which was not shown), though everything changes color and enlarges with him. In the anime, his hat is shown falling off, and his afro that is stuffed underneath expands. References External Links * Daibutsu - Wikipedia article on the entity this fruit transforms the user into. Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruits Category:Zoan